1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jigsaw puzzle, and more particularly to a jigsaw puzzle which sends out a musical sound or the like when the jigsaw puzzle is completed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical jigsaw puzzles comprise a plurality of jigsaw pieces arrangeable on a board so as to form a completed picture plane or the like. For conventional jigsaw puzzles, no musical sound or voice is sent when the picture plane of the jigsaw puzzle is completed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional jigsaw puzzles.